Truth and Friendship
by jamiezablazers
Summary: What if Zuko and Azula loved each other as sibblings after the war has ended. But it's suddenly broken by knowing Azula is adopted? What if the two were seperated for such a long time? How strong their love for each other would be?


After Azula was healed from her mental problems, Zuko promised himself to spend more time with his sister and start a new life with her. They play with each other, help each other like every sibblings should do. Azula's hate on Zuko finally went away and she started loving her brother more than ever.

Today is her big day, today is her 15th birthday. Zuko has a big surprise for her, her mother. When Ursa stepped in her bedroom, Azula looked down and try not to shed a tear. Ursa sat beside Azula and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much, you're only 4 years old when I left. And now, you're already a grown up. You're 15 and I can't believe it!" Ursa said. Azula remained silent. But she couldn't help to hug her mom and cry. "I missed you..." She whispered softly. "Azula, I have something to tell you. Try not to cry or go mad... I just wanted you to know the truth...It's about your identity." Ursa said. Ursa felt nervous and sighed.

"I dont know how to explain this... But you are not my real daughter... I know how it it hurts. But the real Azula died, she didn't make it. So me and Ozai decided to adopt a baby from an orphanage, and you are that baby we adopted. I don't know what you're reaction would be... I know it hurts, but Im sorry for what happened... Please forgive me..." Ursa explained to Azula and cried. "You know what I feel? I feel hurt! I wasted all my life for nothing! So this is the reason why you dont love me!" Azula said angrily. She cried and stormed out of the room.

"Azula, are you okay?" Zuko asked while seeing Azula crying and walking out of the room. Azula stopped and looked at Zuko. "Do I look like I'm okay? Oh yeah.. thanks for the surprise!" Azula said angrily and walked away while wiping her tears away. She went to her bike. She cried and remembered all of the memories she had with Zuko. After that, she took her bike and went outside the house.

She went biking outside trying to forget those bad things happening to her. She cried a lot. Thinking about she'd been through. Her life is full of misery, none good happened to her. She wiped her tears. But then, she went out of balance and fell out of the bike. She bumped her head on a big rock. Her head was bleeding a lot. Someone saw her there and helped her. The guy took her home and healed her wounds.

When Azula woke up, she couldn't remember anything. She forgot everything. Her name, her identity. "Good thing you're awake. By the way, Im SoHyun..." The guy said. "Where am I? Do you know my name?" Azula asked. "No,but I saw you yesterday lying on the road. You're head was bleeding a lot and you have lots of wounds on your legs. It's a good thing that I saw you and helped you there. Or else, your head wont stop bleeding and you'll die" SoHyun explained said. Azula stayed with So Hyun for a while, since she doesen't know her identity yet and she doesen't know where to go.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

(Fire Nation Palace)

"Mom, how about Azula? We cant move into another place without her..." Zuko asked. "But Zuko, She is not your sister. I know she is trying to find her real family out there. And she made her decision to leave. We have nothing to do about it. " Ursa said. Zuko looked down. "Fine, we'll move tomorrow..." Zuko said.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

The next day, she went to the market to buy some food while SoHyun is taking care of the farm. She decided to help SoHyun, since he saved her from death. She heard some rumors from other people saying that the fire lord would move into another palace and leave the city today. When she heard the name Zuko, her memory went back. So she ran quickly to the palace to see Zuko before he leaves the palace.

She didn't stop running even her wounds still hurt. When she arrived in the palace, she asked the guard. "Where is Zuko?" Azula asked. "There, his carriage is still close enough. You can still catch him." The guard pointed out. Azula ran quickly to the carriage. She didn't loose hope. But the carriage went faster and faster. She tried running faster to catch him. But she went tired and she fell on the road. She even scraped her knee. She was left with nothing, she felt hopeless. "Zuko!" She screamed out loud and cried. Her tears fell down."I love you..." She whispered afterwards. The rain fell down and she is still crying.

But after a few minutes, she was surprised when someone approached her, it was SoHyun. "Are you okay?" SoHyun asked. Azula didn't reply, she's still crying. "Let me take you home..." SoHyun said. Azula stood up and walked with SoHyun. "SoHyun, I remembered everything.." Azula said weakly while walking with SoHyun. "Really? what's your name?" SoHyun said. "Azula..." Azula replied. "Nice! But hey, Why are you sitting in the middle of the road? Are you lost or something?" SoHyun asked. "No, Im not lost. I just tried to catch my brother.. I mean, my friend before he leaves... When I arrived at his house, he's about to leave. But his carriage went faster and I got tired. So I fell on the road and scraped my here I am, left with nothing..." Azula explained.

"You know what? My mother said stay strong when there are problems, but she died the next day... Now that's a problem to me, but I stayed strong. And you should too, I know you can." SoHyun said. Azula smiled an said "Thank You" to SoHyun.

When they arrived at home, Azula was so tired that she already slept in the living room on the sofa. SoHyun looked at her and smiled. SoHyun kissed Azula's lips. After that, he locked the door and went to his room to sleep.

(This is my first entry. And plus, I'm Asian. So I don't speak english that fluently. So just enjoy reading it and I'll be uploading some more. :)


End file.
